


Slipping on Ice

by howdoesonewrite



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Café, Drabble, First Meeting, M/M, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-17 21:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5886703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howdoesonewrite/pseuds/howdoesonewrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil meets Dan, a cafe owner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slipping on Ice

**Author's Note:**

> soooo this was supposed to be for the PLP but I forgot about it....I'm such a bad person. Pls don't kill me. It was literally written and edited in a document.

“Goodbye dear!” Phil’s secretary says as he pass her desk. 

“Goodbye Martha!” he waves back. She smiles at him and turns her attention back to her computer. 

Phil walks out of the office building into the cold December air. It’s only 4 but it’s almost dark out. He pulls his coat tighter around himself as he maneuvers through crowds of people. His flat is a five minute walk from the building he works at but he usually takes the scenic route home so it takes a him a good 10 minutes more to get to his house.

He’s halfway home when he realizes the scenic route may not have been the best option this late in the year. Phil quickens his pace, trying to get home faster. He’s not paying attention and slips on a chunk of ice. A boy a couple years younger than him, sees him and giggles.

“‘scuse you,” Phil says, standing up.

“So sorry,” he boys says, trying to hide his smile.

“Yeah.”

“I really am,” the boy says. “Um, would you like to get a coffee?” 

“Aren’t I a little old for you?” Phil says.

“How old do you think I am?” the boy says, a little taken aback.

“17.”

“I’m 21, I _own_ a cafe. I was _offering_ you some of _my_ coffee from _my_ shop.”

“Oh.”

The boy scoffs. “Yeah, ‘oh’.”

“I would love to get a coffee from your shop,” Phil says, blushing. 

The other rolls his eyes.

“What’s your name anyways?” Phil says as he follows the man back to his cafe.

“Daniel. Call me Dan though,” he says, grabbing a key from his coat pocket. “Yours?”

“Philip. Phil for short.”

Dan unlocks the heavy glass door and pulls it open, a bell rings. “Welcome to my biggest accomplishment in life.”

“Does your shop normally close this early?” Phil says, taking a seat by the counter.

“Not usually. I just wanted a break. It’s Christmas in a few days after all,” Dan says. He walks behind the counter and grabs two cups.

“Where do you live?” Phil says, trying to make small talk while playing with bits of tinsel decorating his chair.

“That’s a bit creepy, don’t you think?” Dan says, stirring the two cups.

“I meant, do you live close to your shop?” Phil says, letting out a small laugh.

“Yes, I do,” he says, walking back to Phil. “I live in the apartment building down 2nd Street.”

Phil nearly chokes on his nonexistent food, “I live there too.”

“Really?” Dan says, raising an eyebrow.

“What? I don’t look like I live there?” Phil says, eying the two mugs in front of him.

“No, I think it’s a coincidence you live there,” Dan says, scooting into a chair next to Phil.

“Well I do,” Phil huffs. He grabs his mug and takes a sip, hot liquid burning his tongue and throat.

“How old are you?” Dan says, choosing to ignore Phil’s embarrassing moment.

“25.”

“And you work...?”

“At the Welster.”

“Isn’t that very posh?” Dan says, taking a sip of his own drink. 

“I live in the penthouses at the apartment building,” Phil answers.

“Fancy.”

They finish their drinks in silence and Phil stands. “I must be going.”

“Let me clean these mugs and go with you,” Dan offers, standing up.

“That’s not necessary,” Phil says, shaking his head.

“I live where you do. It makes sense,” Dan says back. He’s already scrubbing the mugs.

“Oh, I forgot,” Phil says, blushing once again.

“Clearly,” Dan says, smiling a bit. He wipes the mugs down and his hands, then grabs his coat. He follows Phil out the door into the street. “Don’t slip on any ice this time.”

“How do you know I’ll be the one slipping,” Phil says. Dan doesn’t pay much attention to him but when they’re almost to their building, Phil pushes Dan. Dan grabs onto Phil’s hand as he falls on his arse, pulling Phil with him.

“Nice going,” Dan says, standing up. 

“You’re the one that fell.”

“You pushed me!” 

  
“I know.” Phil grabs Dan’s hand again and holds it until they’re well into their apartment building.


End file.
